The invention concerns a forming device for cup-shaped hollow bodies with a machine frame, a drive mechanism, a workpiece turntable to support hollow bodies and a tool carrier to support machining tools, wherein the workpiece turntable and tool carrier oppose one another and can be rotated in relation to one another around an axis of rotation and can be linearly displaced in relation to one another along the axis of rotation and wherein the drive mechanism is designed to provide a rotational stepping motion and a cyclical linear motion between the workpiece turntable and the tool carrier, in order to allow the forming of the hollow bodies by means of the machining tools in a plurality of sequential machining steps, as well as a stationary supporting tube assigned to the machine frame, the central axis of which extends along the axis of rotation and supports the tool carrier and/or the workpiece turntable.
From EP 0 275 369 A2 a forming machine is known, with which cup-shaped hollow bodies can formed from metal, in particular aluminium, from an essentially cylindrical sleeve-shaped initial state in some areas, in particular locally drawn, in order for example in the area of the opening to be able to position a cap or a spray valve providing a seal. The known forming machine has a machine frame on which a supporting tube is formed. On an external surface of the supporting tube a workpiece turntable is mounted in a rotating fashion. A recess delimited by the supporting tube incorporates a linearly displaceable guide tube, on the end area of which the tool carrier is positioned. The machine frame incorporates a drive mechanism, designed to generate a rotational motion of the workpiece turntable and to generate an intermittent oscillating linear motion of the guide tube and the tool carrier connected thereto. Through the linear motion the tools provided on the tool carrier, in particular forming tools, are brought into engagement with the hollow bodies retained on the workpiece turntable, in order to be able to machine these locally, in particular to plastically deform them. Through the intermittent rotating motion of the workpiece turntable the hollow bodies can be brought into contact in a serial sequence with the tools positioned on the tool carrier table, in order to achieve a stepwise forming of the hollow bodies into a target geometry from an initial geometry.